Numéro de charme 2
by Kimophelia
Summary: Ok, le défi que j'ai lancé à Pansy n'était franchement pas sympa. Ok, j'aurais pu lui éviter de s'humilier ainsi devant mon père. Ok, je peux être un véritable emmerdeur quand je m'y mets. Mais franchement . . . Je ne pense pas mériter ça !


**Titre :** Numéro de charme 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir personnel. Ah oui, et celui des lecteurs aussi.

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating : **Tout public, ce n'est pas pour ce qu'il s'y passe.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Cet O.S. fait suite à un autre, qui porte le même nom. A la base, il n'était pas censé y en avoir, mais comme on me l'a réclamé, et que j'ai eu une idée, bah je l'ai fait. Si jamais l'envie me prend de faire un troisième O.S., je classerai tout cela soit sous forme de fic, soit sous forme de série.  
>Bonne lecture à tous !<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Numéro de charme 2<span>**

- Prêt Drago ?

Je fermai les yeux, pris une grande inspiration puis relâchai l'air contenu dans mes poumons, petit à petit. Je me refusais à penser à ce qui m'attendait dans cette salle. Hors de question. Même si je savais que Pansy n'allait pas être tendre avec moi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse me faire un coup aussi bas. Ok, j'aurais pu lui éviter de s'humilier ainsi devant mon père, mais aux grands mots, les grands remèdes, et je ne connaissais que Pansy qui puisse jouer un tel rôle.

- Drago ?

Mon père avait d'ailleurs, assez mal pris notre défi - sans avoir ce qu'il en était réellement. Il évitait dorénavant ma meilleure amie comme si elle avait été contaminée par la peste bubonique. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une espèce de joie perverse en imaginant le spectacle qu'ils avaient dû donner dans son bureau, quelques mois plus tôt.

- Drago !

Un sourire m'échappa d'ailleurs, quand je repensais à Pansy draguant ouvertement et érotiquement mon père. Mais au moins, il l'avait recontacté cette jolie serveuse. Et il avait l'air moins frustré pour la première fois depuis le décès de ma mère.

- DRAGO !

Le hurlement poussé à l'entrée immédiate de mon oreille me fit bondir de surprise et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec une Pansy furieuse. Derrière moi, un rire s'échappa de mon second accompagnateur.

- Ca y est, tu m'accordes un peu d'intérêt ? Fulmina la jeune Parkinson, poings sur les hanches.

Je me redressai, lissai ma robe de sorcière luxueuse et posai sur Pansy un regard dédaigneux.

- Je t'écoute, Pansy, comme toujours, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas te répondre. Et non, je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne vois pas d'ailleurs, comment je pourrais l'être.

Elle afficha un sourire malveillant. Derrière moi, un second rire bref fusa. Je me promis de le tuer à la première occasion. J'allais lui apprendre à se moquer de moi de cette manière à cet impudent !

- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, Drago. Tu mérites ce défi.

Mon cœur s'accéléra quand elle accompagna ces mots d'un geste de la main vers les poignées de la double porte. Je déglutis, remis une mèche de mes cheveux en place et regardai Pansy ouvrir les portes de la salle de bal du Ministère de la magie. La musique que jouait l'orchestre me sauta aux oreilles, une valse mondialement connue chez les sorciers. Dans la pièce, il y avait une cinquantaine, peut-être même une soixantaine de personnes, tous habillés en grand apparat. Normal, c'était la première commémoration de la fin de la guerre et de la mort de Voldemort.

On me poussa légèrement dans le dos. Je me retournai pour fusiller du regard celui qui avait eu l'outrecuidance d'oser ce geste. Je ne m'étonnai pas de découvrir que c'était Blaise Zabini, le seul ami qui me restait en dehors de Pansy. Et celui qui se donnait beaucoup de mal pour ne pas éclater de rire - sans grands résultats d'ailleurs.

- Allez Drago, à toi de jouer, dit-il, un sourire étirant bizarrement ses lèvres, puisqu'il essayait de le contenir.

Je soupirai, redressai la tête et fis un premier pas en avant.

- Pansy, je te jure qu'après cette soirée, tu es morte, lui susurrai-je en passant à son niveau.

Elle sourit.

- Je serais toi, j'éviterai les menaces en _sa _présence. Je ne suis pas sur qu'_il _apprécie.

Et sur son rire, ainsi que celui de Blaise que finalement il n'avait pas pu retenir plus longtemps, la porte se referma. Quelques personne se retournèrent sur moi quand ils comprirent que j'étais enfin arrivé, et certains se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, sans me lâcher du regard. Je leur envoyai une grimace dédaigneuse, puis on m'attrapa par le bras.

- Ah, monsieur Malefoy, enfin vous voilà. Nous ne vous attendions plus, vous savez. Ah, quel dommage que votre père n'ait pas pu venir. Mais vous êtes présent, et c'est le principal.

Je me fis tirer vers le buffet par monsieur le Ministre de la magie en essayant de ne pas trop grimacer et montrer mon dégoût face à cet énergumène qui osait me toucher. Il nous fit arrêter devant un couple que je ne connaissais pas et à qui il entreprit de me présenter. Je décidai alors de prendre cela comme une bénédiction : cela allait retarder l'heure de mon défi.

**O0o0O**

Bien entendu, à un moment il a bien fallut que je me décide à aller _le _voir. Pour ne serait-ce que le saluer, histoire de ne pas passer pour un ingrat. Après tout, il nous avait sauvé, nous, la communauté sorcière, d'un sacré désastre. Harry Potter, le Sauveur. Et non plus le Survivant. A la tête qu'il tirait d'ailleurs, ca n'avait pas particulièrement l'air de le réjouir d'être présent ici. Au moins une chose en commun. Ce sera peut-être plus simple pour moi alors, de boucler mon défi.

Attrapant une flûte de champagne sur la table du buffet, je m'approchai de Potter, les yeux fixés sur lui. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcière luxueuse, une première chez lui. A Poudlard, il n'était habillé qu'en haillon, vêtements trop grands dans lesquels il flottait. Aucun sens de l'esthétisme, des lunettes rondes et affreuses, et une coupe à faire fuir le plus courageux des coiffeurs. Mais il s'était amélioré, il fallait bien au moins lui accorder ça. Déjà, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, ce qui leur donnait moins l'aspect d'un nid d'oiseau, ils semblaient plus disciplinés. Les mèches les plus longues frôlaient son menton. Ses lunettes rondes avaient disparues. Il avait sans douté jeté un sort sur ses yeux. Il était peut-être temps d'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait une fois arrivé à Poudlard. Sous sa robe bleu nuit à liserés d'argent, j'apercevais une paire de bottes en peau de dragon noir, et le bas d'un pantalon de coton de même couleur. Chic, tout en restant décontracté. Depuis la dernière que l'avais vu, il avait dû se payer un styliste le Sauveur.

Lorsque je fus assez proche de lui pour qu'il me remarque, la personne avec qui il discutait s'éloigna, le laissant seul. Je m'interrogeai alors sur le désert qui l'entourait et pourquoi ses deux fidèles amis n'étaient pas là. Je remarquai ensuite le rouquin et sa copine un peu plus loin, discutant avec Shacklebot, un Auror qui était dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Potter avait l'air de rester seul. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les amuse-gueule, en prit un, le gouta et fit un grimace. Fallait pas le prendre au filet de véracrasse en même temps. Faut être taré pour aimer ça - ou être un bureaucrate du Ministère, mais ça revient au même. Je me glissai juste à côté de Potter en buvant une gorgée de champagne. Il ne leva pas les yeux sur moi, alors je pris les devants.

- Bonsoir Potter.

_Tu as finis de signer tes autographes ? _J'aurais bien rajouté ça au bout, mais ça ne m'aurait pas aidé dans mon défi, donc je le passai sous silence, pinçant des lèvres. Potter finit par me remarquer, bien obligé. Il afficha un air surpris, puis indifférent. Comme si j'étais un inconnu. Il voulait une paire de taloches ?

- Bonsoir Malefoy. C'est bien le dernier endroit où j'aurais pensé te voir. Ce n'est pas ton père qui s'occupe des réceptions normalement ?

Certes, mais il était occupé avec sa petite serveuse. Alors fallait bien un remplaçant. Comme il n'avait qu'un seul fils, c'était tombé sur ma pomme. Et il fallait dire que ça arrangeait bien les affaires de Pansy, qui avait vu là une excellente occasion de se venger.

- Mon père est occupé, Potter, il ne peut pas être partout à a la fois. Mais pourquoi le réclames-tu, il te manque ?

Potter sourit. Oh bah merde alors, j'avais fais sourire Potter. Quand j'allais dire ça à Pansy et Blaise . . . Euh non, en fait, je n'allais rien leur dire. Il valait mieux. Mais n'empêche, c'était bien la première fois que je voyais Potter sourire, et il avait fallu que j'en sois la cause. Assez perturbant.

- Bof, tu sais, toi ou ton père, ça revient au même. Ca reste des Malefoy.

Je décidai de le prendre comme un compliment, même si je n'étais pas sûr que s'en était un. Mais c'était la meilleure solution pour mener le projet à bien.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Potter se retourna, cessant de fouiner à la recherche de nourriture comestible - mission vaine - et s'adossa à la table, comme moi, avec sa flûte à moitié pleine à la main. J'haussai des sourcils. Potter s'intéressait à ma vie ? Assez étonnant.

- J'épaule mon père dans ses affaires, répondis-je. Et j'étudie les potions avancées à mes heures perdues.

- Avec Rogue ?

Je repensai à ce cher professeur avec sa canne. Les jours de pluies, ça jambe lui faisait mal, séquelle d'un mauvais sort. Et comme on habite en Angleterre . . . CQFD. Mais oui, Potter avait vu juste, il m'enseignait l'art des potions au manoir. J'y avais une pièce réservé - et très bien protégée.

- Tu as deviné Potter, Severus m'enseigne. Et toi, que fais-tu, à part faire acte de présence aux mondanités ?

- Je suis rentré à l'école des Aurors.

Même pas originale. Il aurait pu faire autre chose, histoire qu'on ne s'y attende pas.

- Toujours avec ta Weasley ?

Il me jeta un regard aigu, comme s'il était étonné que je pose la question. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si sa vie amoureuse m'intéressait, mais comme j'avais mon défi, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Puis, Potter sourit. Encore.

- Non, Ginny et moi c'est fini depuis un moment déjà. T'as pas lu la Gazette ? Ils en ont fait tout un foin.

- J'ai résilié mon abonnement quand j'ai vu qu'ils n'y parlaient que de toi. Ca devient barbant à force.

- Ouais, je te comprends, j'ai fait pareil.

Un sourire m'échappa, sans que je ne m'y attende. Il disparut très vite quand je pris conscience que _Potter _m'avait fait sourire. Vivement que ce défi se termine, avant que je vire impotent à force de le côtoyer.

Je jetai ensuite un œil autour de moi. Tout le monde était occupé à discuter, boire ou manger. Je glissai un regard sur Potter. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, maintenant que nous ne discutions plus. Une autre chose en commun. J'avais intérêt à faire attention, ça en faisait déjà beaucoup trop.

- Que dirais-tu de s'éclipser, Potter ?

Il me jeta un regard surpris. Je portai ma flûte à mes lèvres et y bus une gorgée, désireux de ne pas lui laisser voir mon impatience et ma répulsion.

- Pourquoi pas. Je ne suis pas très friand de ces soirées. Que proposes-tu ?

J'en fus plus qu'estomaqué sur le coup. Potter acceptait de me suivre, comme ça, sans véritablement y réfléchir ? Il ne pensait pas un seul instant au fait que nous avons été ennemis pendant toute notre scolarité - exceptée la dernière, quand j'ai rejoins l'Ordre du Phoenix, et encore ! - et que je pouvais très bien lui envoyer un très mauvais sort à la figure, juste en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? Eh bah apparemment non. Je me demandais comment il avait fait pour tuer Voldemort et en ressortir vivant celui-là.

- Allons dehors, j'ai besoin d'air frais, dis-je en reposant mon verre à moitié vide sur la table.

Potter fit de même et me suivit lorsque je nous guidai jusqu'à la porte. Je l'ouvris, jetai un coup d'œil dehors pour vérifier que Blaise et Pansy étaient bien partis depuis le temps, et posai un pied dans le couloir. Potter fit de même, sans oublier de refermer la porte derrière lui. Nous remontâmes alors le long couloir dans un grand silence, jusqu'à l'ascenseur. J'appelai l'engin, puis nouai mes mains dans mon dos. La balle était dans son camp maintenant.

- Tu préfères rester dehors ou aller faire un tour dans un bar moldu t'irais aussi ? J'en connais un sympa à deux rues d'ici.

Je jetai un œil à Potter qui venait de me faire cette proposition. Je pinçai des lèvres. Mes amis savaient que je ne rechignais pas à aller voir les moldus de temps en temps, surtout pour aller faire la fête. Mais il n'y avait qu'eux pour le savoir. Bon, pour les biens de mon défi, je pouvais aussi mettre Potter au courant.

- Un bar moldu me va, Potter.

L'ascenseur arriva ensuite et je m'y engouffrai rapidement. Lorsque Potter fut lui aussi entré, j'appuyai sur le bouton qui nous enverrait au rez-de-chaussée.

- Tu as peut-être une préférence sur l'endroit où nous rendre ? Demandai-je ensuite.

Potter hausse des épaules d'un air désinvolte.

- Pas vraiment, on aura qu'à entrer dans le premier qui se présentera.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, et remis mes mains dans mon dos, les yeux rivés sur les chiffres luminescents qui indiquaient lentement les étages traversés. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à mon aise, seul avec Potter dans cet ascenseur. Par contre, lui ne semblait pas trouver cette situation particulièrement étrange. Je m'interrogeai brièvement sur sa santé mentale. A Poudlard, je l'avais régulièrement vanné sur ses capacités psychiques suite au sortilège de la mort qui avait fait de lui un héros, sans vraiment y chercher une once de vérité. Par contre, à l'instant présent, je me demandai si finalement, à force de se prendre des Doloris dans la tronche, il avait pas perdu quelques neurones de trop. Je n'avais que cette idée pour expliquer sa présence dans l'ascenseur avec moi.

L'engin s'arrêta enfin, ouvrant ses portes sur le hall du Ministère. Nous nous y engageâmes, laissant l'ascenseur remonter à l'étage de la réception. Nous le traversâmes ensuite, toujours dans ce silence que je trouvais pesant, avant de nous faufiler dans une cheminée. Aussitôt cette sensation désagréable d'être aspiré dans un goulot pesa sur tout mon corps, avant de me retrouver les pieds dans les cuvettes des toilettes. Dans la cabine d'à côté, un bruit mouillé me fit deviner que Potter était lui aussi arrivé. Je m'extirpai de la cuvette, lançai un sort de séchage sur mes chaussures luxueuses, puis sortis de la cabine. Potter m'attendait près de la sortie, sa robe de sorcier pliée sur le bras. Je découvris alors qu'il portait une chemise rouge, dans un style très . . . _Gryffondor_. Je parvins à me retenir de grimacer. Il y avait quand même plus classe comme couleur.

Sans lui laisser deviner le contenu de mes pensées, je l'imitai, et fis passer ma robe par dessus ma tête, avant de la rapetisser d'un sort et de la glisser dans la poche de mon pantalon gris. Contrairement à Potter, j'avais encore un semblant de bon goût, et donc ma chemise était d'un blanc simple. Je le rejoignis ensuite, et le suivis quand il nous mena hors des toilettes pour hommes. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une rue moldu animée, où les couples et les groupes d'amis se bousculaient.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je commence à avoir vraiment faim, et ce ne sont pas les petits fours du Ministère qui m'ont rassasiés, fit soudain Potter, les yeux rivés sur une enseigne rouge clignotante. Ca te dit une pizza ?

Je suivis son regard, puis regardai la devanture de la boutique. Une grande baie vitrée laissait apercevoir les clients, attablés autour de gigantesques pizzas. Blaise m'avait fait découvrir ce met quelques mois auparavant. Je n'y étais pas spécialement attaché, mais puisque le défi l'intimait . . .

- Allons-y Potter, dis-je en traversant la route.

La circulation fluide nous permit de rejoindre le restaurant sans grande difficulté. Notre entrée se fit remarquer, nous devions êtes les deux seuls Londoniens à être habillés avec autant de classe dans ce boui-boui. La femme à l'entrée nous fit de grands yeux ronds, avant de nous montrer silencieusement une table entourés de deux chaises, encore libre. Potter s'y rendit aussitôt, posant sa cape sur le dossier de l'une des deux chaises. Je m'installai en face de lui.

Maintenant que nous étions là, j'allais devoir trouver une idée de génie pour boucler mon défi. Encore que, avoir réussi à lui faire quitter cette fichue cérémonie en ma présence était déjà assez fort. Mais je savais que Pansy ne s'en contenterait pas. Je fus tiré de mes pensées quand un jeune homme au visage mangé par les boutons vint chercher notre commande. Potter choisit une pizza assez grande pour nourrir la famille Weasley au grand complet pendant deux jours. Je me contentai d'un café gourmand.

- Si tu n'avais pas faim, il fallait le dire Malefoy, on aurait été dans un café, dit Potter, aussitôt le serveur reparti.

- Je m'en voudrais de faire tomber le Sauveur d'inanition.

Je lui jetai un regard. J'avais le souvenir d'un Harry Potter maigrichon et sous-alimenté. Il s'était visiblement rattrapé durant les derniers mois. Ou alors la formation d'Auror avait le don de faire apparaitre quelques muscles, là où il le fallait. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Potter, qui avait sans doute remarqué mon regard. Je détournai aussitôt les yeux, avant de me maudire en silence. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais regardé ailleurs ? Cela aurait pu m'aider pour mon défi !

- Comment se passe tes cours particuliers avec Rogue ? Demanda soudain Potter.

- Bien.

- Il est toujours pareil ?

- Toujours.

Alors que j'avais les yeux rivés sur la table derrière Potter, où un couple d'adolescents se bécotait allègrement et sans pudeur, j'interceptai du coin des yeux le sourire amusé que mon vis-à-vis afficha.

- C'est un plaisir de te faire la discussion Malefoy, mais pourrais-tu répondre par plus d'un mot ?

Je le regardai franchement, laissant les amoureux de côté.

- Pose moi une question qui en vaille la peine, ripostai-je.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à venir me parler ce soir ? Nous nous sommes croisés plus d'une fois depuis la fin de la guerre, et tu n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de m'accorder, tout au plus, un hochement sec de la tête.

Je serrai les mâchoires, et empêchai mes lèvres d'afficher la moue contrariée qui insistait pour se pointer. Le serveur choisit ce moment pour m'apporter mon café. Il demanda à Potter de patienter encore quelques minutes, avant de nous quitter une seconde fois. J'attrapai la cuillère et touillai le liquide sombre, réfléchissant à ma réponse. Potter posa les bras sur la table, qu'il croisa, avant de se pencher dangereusement vers moi.

- J'aurais bien une petite idée, poursuivit-il, mais comme tu m'as avoué ne plus lire la Gazette, et le fait que tu ignorais ma rupture avec Ginny le prouve, alors tu n'as pas pu l'apprendre. A moins qu'un de tes amis ne t'ait mis au courant ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Quel genre d'informations que j'ignorais à son propos aurait pu m'amener ici ce soir ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je l'ignorais, bordel ! Non pas que sa vie dans les moindres détails ne m'intéresse, mais cela semblait être un scoop juteux. Pourtant, Pansy lisait la gazette. Elle était donc forcément au courant.

- J'en déduis à la tête que tu affiches, que non, termina Potter en soupirant, se réinstallant correctement dans son siège.

Je relevai les yeux de mon café pour le regarder. Il avait titillé ma curiosité. C'était quoi cette information que j'ignorais ?

- De quoi parles-tu, Potter ? Demandai-je en me penchant à mon tour vers lui.

- Aurais-je attiré ton attention, Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il en retour, reprenant sa position précédente.

Nos visages se retrouvèrent très proches l'un de l'autre. _Trop _proches. Sauf si on prenait en compte mon défi. Je ne reculai pas, le laissant instaurer cette promiscuité entre nous.

- Bien sûr, Potter, tu sais à quel point j'aime les petits potins. Surtout lorsqu'ils te concernent. Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ignore à ton propos et qui semble si important ?

Potter éclata de rire, ce qui eut le don de me décontenancer. Voilà que je l'amusais encore, et sans même savoir pourquoi.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment important, dit-il ensuite, juste que je suis certain que cette information t'aurait plus à une période. Elle t'aurait donner des dizaines d'idées pour me pourrir la vie, à Poudlard.

Bon, c'était certain à présent, je voulais savoir de quoi il parlait. Et s'il ne me le disait pas lui-même ce soir, et bien Pansy allait subir des heures d'interrogations, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et qu'elle lâche ce qu'elle savait. Je reculai légèrement, sentant que Potter n'allait pas me donner ce que je voulais. Le serveur choisit cet instant pour apporter la pizza, forçant Potter à reculer pour qu'il puisse la déposer sur la table. En partant, le jeune homme nous adressa un regard curieux que j'ignorai.

Potter attaqua alors sa commande avec entrain, et je pus enfin goûter à mon café gourmand. Et plus particulièrement la crème brûlée qui me tendait les bras depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Nous mangeâmes en silence pendant quelques instants. Je découvris alors que Potter pouvait manger très vite. Ronald Weasley avait de la concurrence.

- Il n'empêche que tout cela ne répond pas à ma question, fait Potter, une fois la moitié de sa pizza engloutie, et mon café terminé. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui t'a poussé à venir me parler ce soir. Et ne réponds pas un intérêt soudain pour ma personne, je ne te croirai pas, Malefoy.

J'essuyai délicatement ma bouche à l'aide de la serviette en papier qui accompagnait le café. Ce défi commençait à me courir. J'ignorais comment parvenir à le remplir. Peu importait sous quel angle je le regardais, je ne pouvais le faire de manière détournée. Du coup, je me demandais si la manière brusque n'était le moyen le plus simple d'y arriver. Je relevai la tête et plantai mon regard dans le sien, souriant faiblement d'un air amusé. Cela sembla intriguer Potter, qui se pencha de nouveau sur moi. Je fis de même, et nous voilà reprenant nos positions de tantôt.

- Et si je te disais que je suis là parce que Pansy m'a donné un défi à remplir, et que tu en es le centre ?

- Parkinson ? S'étonna Potter sans se reculer. Un défi ? Quel genre ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel une seconde, faisant semblant de réfléchir, avant de reporter mon regard sur lui et de m'approcher encore un peu. Nos nez se frôlèrent, et je pus sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Mon estomac se noua d'anticipation.

- Dans ce genre là, répondis-je.

Je franchis les quelques millimètres qui nous séparaient encore, et plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne. N'ayant pas pousser le vice jusqu'à fermer les yeux, je fus aux premières loges quand les yeux de Potter s'arrondirent de surprise. Puis je me reculai, avant qu'il ait l'idée de me coller sa baguette sur la tempe, et repoussai ma chaise.

- Pour toutes réclamations, vois avec Pansy.

Je quittai le restaurant à grands pas, sans courir. Mais une fois dehors, je rejoignis une ruelle sombre le plus vite possible. Hors de question de lisser à Potter l'opportunité de me courir après, une dizaine de maléfices en tête. Et tant pis pour lui, il paierait la note. Je transplanai.

**O0o0O**

Quand je pénétrai dans le manoir Parkinson après cette soirée mouvementée, je découvris Pansy et Blaise, m'attendant calmement dans le salon, une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Je fusillai aussitôt ma meilleure amie du regard. Cette dernière eut l'outrecuidance d'afficher un sourire joyeux.

- Comment s'est passée ta soirée, Drago ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je retins le grognement de colère et d'injustice que je voulais émettre. Cela n'aurait pas du tout eu la classe des Malefoy que je respectais en toutes circonstances - ou presque. Mon regard fut alors attiré par un journal posé sur le guéridon accompagnant le fauteuil de Pansy. Je reconnus le titre de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Je repensais à ma discussion avec Potter et m'approchai. Pansy ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher, et Blaise et elle lâchèrent des rires amusés. J'eus un fichu mauvais pressentiment.

J'attrapai le journal et la Une me sauta aux yeux avec la force d'une agression physique : _Le héros du monde sorcier fait son coming-out !_ Le peu de couleur de mon visage disparut à vitesse grand V. Je relus le tire plusieurs fois de suite, avant de me persuader que je ne rêvais pas. Potter avait révélé - consciemment ou pas - à toute la communauté sorcière anglaise qu'il était homosexuel. Et je venais d'embrasser cet homme. A cause d'un défi stupide donner par ma meilleure amie. Qui était parfaitement au courant du revirement de Potter.

- A quoi est-ce que tout cela rime ? Demandai-je avec la voix la plus froide que j'avais en stock, et qui faisait trembler de peur les elfes de maison.

Pansy haussa des épaules d'un air désinvolte, en continuant à siroter tranquillement son thé. Je serrais le journal dans ma main, si fort que mes jointures me firent mal. Je regardai alternativement mes deux amis, dans l'attente d'une explication. Et convaincante de préférence. Pansy se décida à me la donner.

- Blaise m'a dit que tu avais eu, pendant une période agité de ton adolescence, un faible pour Potter. Ce qui t'avait définitivement convaincu de ton non-hétérosexualité.

Mon regard dévia sur le visage de mon futur ex meilleur ami. Ce dernier, à l'instar de Pansy, se contenta de boire son thé avec patience, comme si il venait pas de foutre en l'air ma vie. Car, je le savais, Potter n'attendrait pas deux jours avant de venir chercher des explications. Et les sorts allaient fuser.

- J'espère que ton baiser était plus que convaincant. Il ne faudrait pas décevoir le héros du monde sorcier, Drago, dit Blaise.

Le grognement que je contenais depuis mon arrivée m'échappa brusquement. Cela ne fut qu'amuser Blaise et Pansy. Et on choisit ce moment pour sonner à la porte d'entrée. J'affichai un sourire digne d'un requin.

- Oh, fis-je, faussement surpris, ce doit être Potter.

- Potter ? S'exclama Pansy, perdant son sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire chez moi ?

- Je lui ai dit que pour toutes réclamations suite au baiser, il fallait venir te voir.

Je vis la panique envahir le regard de Pansy. Elle jura, avant de poser sa tasse sur le guéridon et de se lever.

- Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

- C'était toi qui t'ennuyais, je te rappelle. Eh bien, voilà qui va remédier au problème. Potter va te tenir occupé pendant un _long _moment.

Pansy serra les dents. On sonna une seconde fois, avec plus d'insistance. Elle se décida alors à aller ouvrir, non sans m'adresser un regard assassin en passant à côté de moi. Elle disparut dans le couloir, au moment où Blaise se leva de son fauteuil, abandonnant sa tasse à son tour. Je le rejoignis.

- Que dirais-tu de quitter le manoir avant que ça ne dégénère ? Proposa-t-il en s'approchant de la cheminée.

- Avec grand plaisir. Mais ne crois pas que j'ai oublié quel rôle tu as joué dans cette histoire, dis-je en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- Nullement, m'assura-t-il. Et je suis curieux de voir la châtiment que tu me réserves.

Sur ces mots, je lâchai la poudre et disparus dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A la prochaine !


End file.
